Jade West
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Sequel to Robbie Shapiro... Jade, why exactly did you do that? Cat was your best friend and you... tried to do this to her? Why? Cat is so disappointed in you... Oh well. You deserve what happens to you... Oneshot.


**(AN Sequel to Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, and Robbie Shapiro. I would like to thank LizGilliesFanForever for giving me the idea for this. Thank you so much, I was brain dead with this one! PS, LizGillesFanForever, pleeeeease write a frickin story for me! PPS I hope you guys like this one, it will be all so twisty and turny! Kinda sorta.)**

I started taking that marvelous, blood stained knife with me everywhere I went. Just in case there was some sort of emergency that needed to be dealt with. Wherever I was, the knife was. The knife was like my best friend. A position that was formerly filled by Jade West. It was just like a newly formed habit. I couldn't leave the house without taking the knife out from underneath the bed. I'll admit that now that I think of it, that's was not such a good idea.

Me, Jade, and Andre were all sitting at our usual table in the table in the Asphalt Cafe on a Friday. Jade had been so different ever since Beck, ahem, _mysteriously _died. She wasn't as feirce or as mean as she would normally be towards people. The other day, some freshman walked right into her and she didn't even look at them twice. She didn't yell or glare or shove them or anything. It was so... un-Jade like...

Andre had been so out of it, too. I was hoping that after I "took care of" Tori, that he would be the least bit more attention to me. You know, that he would have more time for me or something. yet, he didn't. In fact, he barely paid any attention to me.. Today, I was trying to cheer them both up, but neither of them were listening to me. Jade had her head on the table and Andre was sadly poking keys on the keyboard.

"Andre? Jade?"

Andre's head shot towards me. He looked as if he was about to cry. I could understand that, I _did _murder the girl that he had the hugest crush on. But it was so worth seeing all that blood pour out of her. It doesn't matter, he has me now.

"Sorry Lil' Red... I just... I'm just so confused..." He said and and left the table and his keyboard.

"Yeah... Sorry Cat. We just... We miss them." Jade said and lifted her head from the table. After a few minutes she started to speak again. "Cat?"

"Yeah?" I said half cheerfully half sadly. I had to seem like I was mourning, didn't I?

"Can you stay over at my house tonight. Fridays are usually... date nights..."

I nodded my head and picked at my salad. It's been almost two weeks since Jade found her boyfriends dead, motionless body covered in his own blood in his RV. Of course she would still be shaken by it, I would be too. But she just had to except the fact that Beck was gone for good. Same with Andre. Apparently,this was all way too much for them to handle.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I shoed up at Jade's house ready for a fun sleepover. I lightly knocked the door and waited for a few minutes. No answer. I knocked again a little bit harder. Still no answer. Losing patience quickly, I opened the door and walked inside to find an empty livung room. I guess her parents were out of town again. They leave Jade home alone a lot of the time to go on vacation. I actually kind of think it's really sad.<p>

"Hello?" I yelled into the seemingly empty house.

"I'm in my room, Cat!" Jade's voice rang from somewhere upstairs.

"Kay kay! Be right up!"

And with that, I headed for the stairs. I sprinted all the way to Jade's room and burst threw the door. Jade was already in her jammies and in the middle of brushing her wet hair. She must have just gotten out of the shower or something.

"Hey hey." I said and threw my purse on her bed. I ran over to Jade and gave her a big hug. As always, she just stood there for a few secondds and then tried to pry me off of her. Everytime.

"Hey. Thanks for coming over." She said glumly and sat next to my purse.

"No problem." I replied and sat down next to her.

We stayed like this for a good few minutes until Jade decided to look down at my purse. She reached into my bag and pulled out the oh so very sharp knife. I had completely forgotten about that being in there.

"What... What is this?" She asked and showed me the knife.

"Oh, umm..." I immediately started to panic as Jade examined the knife. "You see, my brother... was playing with it and I had to take it away from him. I completely forgot that I had it with me."

I grabbed the knife from Jade and watched as the wheels started turning in her head. She obviously didn't believe that my brother was playing with that knife. Probably because it was all blood stained.

"That's weird, don't ya think?" Jade announced and stood up. "Because... Tori, Beck, _and_ Robbie were all stabbed to death... With a _knife." _

"C-coincidence...?"

Jade pulled me up off the bed from my hair. Ouch!

"You bitch!" She shouted in my face and threw me to the ground. The knife flew out of my hand with the impact to the ground. "You're the one who's been doing all of this! Why?"

I'll admit, Jade was really smart. She figured out a lot quicker than I thought she would.

"Jade..." I said and put myself in a sitting position on the floor.

"Why!"

"Because... because Beck was cheating on you!"

Jade stumbeled backwards and fell onto her bed. She looked more shocked than when she saw the knife in my bag.

"No... No, you... you are lying." She mumbeled "Beck would _never _cheat on me."

"But he did, Jade." I said and stood up. "He forced me into making out with him..."

Tears started to well up in Jade's icey blue eyes. It was so heart breaking to watch my Jadey crying like this. Forgetting my knife on the floor, I went to comfort Jade.

"You're a lying bitch Caterina Valentine!" She shouted in my face again and made a dash for the knife. Knife in hand, she threatened to kill me. "What about Tori and Robbie? Why them?"

"Why do you even care. You hated the both of them. By getting rid of Tori, we wouldn't have any 'competition' at Hollywood Arts. Robbie... well he was always annoying to the both of us. Especially with that Rex. This is good for the both of us. Think of it Jade, this could be our little secret."

"NO!"

Jade lunged at me with the knife, but I was way too quick for her. I dodged her quick atrack and tripped her, making her fall flat on her face. I quickly grabbed the knife from her right hand. Before she was able to try to get up, I thrusted the knife into the back of her neck. With the last few ounces of energy left in her, Jade flipped herself around so that I could see her face.

I watched as the lights slowly went out in my best friend's eyes. As her face went blank and her mouth gaped open. As she took her very last breath. And, of course, as the beautiful blood trickeled down her thin, pale neck.

Jade West... My best friend. She was my very first friend that I have ever made. We met in kindergarten and had been friends ever since. But did that stop me from jabbing my precious knife into her body? Not exactly. Not. A. Chance.

**(AN So... What did you guys think of this beautiful piece of literature? Ok, ok, I'm getting way ahead of myself... This could have been so much better. So far, which one is your favorite: Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, and Robbie Shapiro? My personal favorite is Tori Vega. But what is your's? Any suggestions for the next one? I am open for suggestions with every story I write :])**


End file.
